


Cold Saturday

by halmina



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Movie)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Witches, witch!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halmina/pseuds/halmina
Summary: Enoch liked Saturdays. Until one day a boy appeared and messed his head up.Tumblr Prompt: ”You are some random that just came into my shop and asked if magic was real I run a fucking witch shop what do you think”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First fic posted to AO3. First fic written in years. First prompt fic.  
> It's Movie!Enoch and Movie!Jake. And even then I think it's super OOC.  
> I'm sorry.  
> I hope you like it. Specially @swampedwithprompts and @grigorigirl13!  
> English is not my first language so please let me know if you find mistakes!  
> Ah, I hope everyone likes it! I was so scared to post this! ;;;;
> 
> Enjoy,  
> Jun♥

Enoch liked Saturdays. Actually, you could say it was the only day of the week he didn’t hate (aside from Tuesday, obviously, when he was off duty and free to lounge in his oversized pajamas all day long). On Saturdays he could just sit behind the counter, both elbows propped on top of it, while he glanced lazily at his collection of crystals.

They really were a beauty worth seeing, his crystals, and he would spend every slow day at the store polishing them and making sure they were in perfect condition to be used.

But Saturday was in fact a rather busy day. The busiest of them all. “The Dead-riser” - his beloved shop he had worked so hard to open – was located on the downtown of Cairnholm island (a place that was pretty famous for all his mystic and obscure attractions) and the number of curious tourists grew every year – just like the number of witchcraft apprentices who came by. So it was only normal that there was a lot of movement on weekends, people coming and going from their shopping trips, intrigued by the creepy aura of the little store, entering to look for a piece of decoration (probably a palm-reading wooden hand) or a pretty holographic crystal.

So yeah, Enoch usually really like Saturdays. _Usually_.

September 3rd was when that finally changed.

As usual, Enoch stood half asleep behind the tiny counter, cleaning rag slowly slipping from his hand as he watched one of the pendants hung by the door trying to free itself from the chain. He should probably do something about it before the customers would arrive, but Enoch was too tired to really care and at 8:30 in the morning it was unlikely that someone would wonder out in the cold.

Of course he was wrong. Of-fucking-course.

Just as that thought passed through his mind the door opened, filling the small space with an incredibly loud shrill - specially at that ungodly hour - coming from the bell above it, which broke the silent peace he cherished so much and effectively woke him up.

Looking abruptly to the entrance of the establishment he almost forgot he was supposed to appear composed – or at least a bit angry – when he took in the appearance of the newcomer.

There, barely inside his shop, stood a scrawny boy looking like he had just run a marathon. And probably also swam all the way to the island. Brown hair sticking up in every direction, face red and a little sweaty, chest heaving as he struggled to get enough air in it and clothes disheveled. It was kind of… Endearing. But then he realized the boy was also soaked to the bone and it also became concerning.

Before he could even think about reacting to the state of his customer – he would probably make a snark comment as to not let the boy know how worried he was getting, not that he was… worried – he was beaten to it. Just like he had entered, the boy quickly rushed forward, letting the door close with a loud noise and almost colliding with the counter, and then he opened his mouth.

“Hello!” he nearly shouted over his loud breathing, “Uh… Can I ask you something?”

Was Enoch seeing things, or was this boy getting even redder as he stood in front of him, waiting for an answer? Well, if that isn’t interesting. “Sure. Go ahead.” he mumbled only loud enough for the other to hear him.

“So… How c-can I say this… Do you thi… Uh. Is- is magic real?” he stuttered his question, nearly running over his words at the end. Enoch almost choked on air, his expression somewhere between shock, amusement and anger.

“Well, this is a fucking witch shop. So what do you think?” he relied on the anger, as usual, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he contemplated the stupidity of this kid.

“That’s… I didn’t mean…” the blue eyed boy – how hadn’t Enoch noticed how beautiful they were before was besides him, especially when they looked so much like his favorite crystal – sputtered, eyes widening incredibly and darting around trying to avoid looking at the frightening shop owner, now slightly regretting going there, “I didn’t mean it in a bad way… I’m just curious, since a friend of mine told me about “The Dead-riser” being a… fraud.”

His face was incredibly red now, and he was looking rather intensely at his shoes. The corner of Enoch’s mouth tugged upwards in a tiny smile, amused by the embarrassment of the soaked boy, and actually making an effort to keep his voice cold.

“Does this looks real to you, kid?”Enoch asked, snapping his fingers and letting the pendant – that had been struggling with its bonds ever since the stranger (which now was obviously not a customer) had come into the shop – get free from its chain and roam randomly near the ceiling.

He had seen things as priceless as the face the stranger was making at that moment, and suddenly he felt really good. Which was pretty weird since this messy kid had just interrupted his Saturday-peace, asked most stupid question he’d ever heard and even called his business a fraud. Enoch should be fuming with anger. He would be, usually.

But why wasn’t he? Was it because the brown haired boy was pretty? That didn’t sound like him at all.

But then, he found the kid really endearing, ever since he first stepped through the door.

The other was still standing there, mouth open and eyes glued to the tiny rock floating through the air, and Enoch swore he had even seen the kid pinch himself as if to wake up from a dream. Yup, it felt good, to know he was the one that made him so mesmerized.

“Y-yeah…” the boy whispered, his eyes finally fixing on Enoch, “That’s amazing. You’re… Wow. You’re amazing.” he kept talking, looking too shook to even think straight, “My name is Jacob, by the way.”

“Enoch.” He replied shortly, and this time he was the one to diverting his look as to not be overwhelmed by the emotion on Jacob’s face. He couldn’t handle this, so he did what he usually did “Now can you please get the fuck out of my shop?”

“Wha- Yeah! Sure.” The boy sounded confused, but was quick to comply – Enoch could bet he was still scared of him… And he should. “I’ll be b-back next week?” it was the last thing Jacob blurted out before running out of the tiny store, once again letting the door close after himself with an infuriatingly loud bang.

Enoch hated Saturdays. Or maybe now he liked them a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments! And kudo if you liked!
> 
> This will probably turn into a series, sort of a Witch!AU prompt dump. Would you want that?  
> I hope it wasn't too OOC, honestly.
> 
> If you wanna chat, hit me up at tumblr.com/asteri-mou, I would love sharing my love for HollowHeart with everyone, and learn more about the characters!
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
